Baby (MCP) Parody
My bro's a hobo, and he is real He's never heard of, Deal or No Deal Look at this squirrel, it is a girl It makes you hurl cause it's got curls I have a granny, she has a fanny She is a tranny, her name is Danny I like that Google, Elmer Fudd- Googew I fell down then I got a big booboo I cried just like a Baby, baby, baby, a... Crybaby, baby, baby, oh! You aren't real cute nor plastic But you think you are a piece of my chapstick So now I'm back home, inside a dome I just bought a gnome, it has a clone So I am now bored, watchin` TV But now I really need to go peepee For my Mom & Dad, on christmas day I said "Hurry up!, Don't be that gay!!" But then they said, real mean "No way!" Then they got me something evil I yelled "HEEEY!!!!!!!!" I cried like a Baby, baby, baby, a... Crybaby, baby, baby, oh! You aren't real cute nor plastic But you think you're a piece of my chapstick Crisp Rap- Ding fries are done ding fries are done ding fries are done ding fries are done ding fries are done Ding I gotta run I gotta run | gotta run I gotta run I gotta run I I work at Burger King® making a double whopper not a frickin` Big Mac- Would you like an apple pie with that would you like a apple pie with that would you like an apple pie with that would you like an apple with that [Would I cried like a Baby, baby, baby, a... Crybaby, baby, baby, oh! You aren't real cute nor plastic But you think you're a piece of my chapstic -Jello10 >My bro's a hobo, and he is real, He's never heard of, Deal or No Deal What's your obsession with criticizing and putting down the homeless? And who cares if he's never heard of deal or no deal. It's not as popular as it was like in the early 2000's. >Look at this squirrel, it is a girl, It makes you hurl cause it's got curls I actually know that you're stereotypical about girls with curly hair, Jello. I prefer girls with straight hair as well as you do, but if a girl has curly hair, what then? Is she all the sudden the spawn of Satan? It's one thing to be judgemental, but another thing to anounce it. >I like that Google, Elmer Fudd- Googew Okay, that made sense. >I cried just like a, Baby, baby, baby, a..., Crybaby, baby, baby, oh! Maybe that's because you ARE a baby. D'ya ever think of that? Nah, I keed. >For my Mom & Dad, on christmas day, ''I said "Hurry up!, Don't be that gay!!"'' '''Here we go bashing the lgbt community, once again. You're going to have to stop, you're like a feminist who only wants women rights without men rights. The rest of this "parody" is so farfetched that it's stupid. I'd rate it 0.3/10 stars, which is a 3%, good for you guys, perhaps in the future you guys will make much much more better parodies other than a black dude singing the Burger King song. TheSilverIdiots (talk) 12:12, April 11, 2013 (UTC)